Momentos
by IzzyCahill
Summary: Isabel Kabra. O grande obstáculo de um caminho feliz.  A história está cada vez melhor    #EuAchoNé!
1. Na Praia

**Oi gente! Essa é minha primeira fanfic e espero que gostem! **

Era verão e Amy, Dan e Nellie curtiam uma praia no Havaí. Era um dia muito quente, típico de verão. Amy usava um biquíni vinho com detalhes em prata, Dan vestia um short azul-marinho e Nellie exibia um maiô malva. Mas eles não eram os únicos Cahill no Havaí, muito menos os únicos naquela praia

Do outro lado da praia, Ian e Natalie Kabra aproveitavam a água. Natalie estava com um biquíni branco e cinza e Ian vestia um short amarelo.

- Ah, enfim férias - suspirava Natalie. Há muito tempo ela esperava um momento como esse, onde ela poderia deixar a cabeça pender para trás e relaxar.

Ian não estava tão animado com o fato de estar de férias. Ele continuava de olho no rastro de Amy Cahill, mas havia perdido sinal há alguns dias quando ela se encontrava na Argentina. Ele sabia que ela já tinha viajado novamente. _"Estou ficando paranóico!"_

-x-

Dan tinha pulado na água assim que chegaram à praia.

- Finalmente, um momento de diversão!- comemorava Dan, enquanto Nellie colocava um guarda-sol na areia e Amy admirava a paisagem.

- Que lugar fascinante – Amy nunca tinha visto uma água tão limpa e tão azul na vida. Era como se fosse um sonho. E ela não queria acordar.

- Vamos Amy, entre na água. Está demais! - exclamou Dan, mergulhando novamente.

- Talvez depois. - Amy só queria esticar uma toalha na areia branquinha e aproveitar o sol.

Mal sabia ela o que a aguardava.

-x-

Ian havia saído da água a pedido de Natalie para comprar sorvetes de fruta. Ela estava deixando-o maluco. _"Será que não há um vendedor decente nessa praia?"_ se perguntou Ian. Ele perambulou toda a praia atrás de um quiosque que vendesse o que ele queria. Mas não foi o quiosque que ele encontrou. _"Não pode ser!"_

Amy Cahill estava ali deitada na areia, junto a sua au pair Nellie e o irmão irritante Dan que pingava ao lado de Amy aparentemente pedindo algo. Então Amy se levantou, procurou algo na bolsa e começou a andar em direção dos quiosques. _"Ela não pode me ver. Não ainda"_ pensou Ian sorrindo maliciosamente.

-x-

Dan tinha saído da água e com a maior cara de pau do mundo veio pedir para Amy procurar algum quiosque que vendesse açaí.

- Dan você saiu da água para me pedir isso? Por que você não procura já que está de pé? – perguntou Amy furiosa.

- Por que eu quero voltar pra água e você não está fazendo nada!

- Grande explicação.

- Ah, Amy por favoooor!

- Peça a Nellie eu não vou!

- A Nellie está com o i-pod e vai me dar um sermão se eu a fizer tirar! Aaaah Amy faz isso por mim!

- Tá, mas é o primeiro e ultimo favor inútil que te faço hoje!

- Ta, tanto faz! – agradeceu Dan e depois saiu correndo para a água.

- Esse garoto ainda me mata! – reclamou ela se levantando e indo pegar dinheiro na bolsa.

**Gostaram? Odiaram? Review!**


	2. Ninguém Merece

**Ai gente a continuação da fanfic!**

Ian Kabra já sabia o que ia fazer. Ele planejava dar o maior susto em Amy. Ia esperar apenas que ela escolhe-se um quiosque. E isso não demorou muito.

Amy escolheu um quiosque que tinha o nome: Tudo e mais. _"Belo nome" _pensou Ian sarcasticamente.

Ele esperou que o vendedor desse as costas e a hora que isso acontecesse ele colocaria o plano que tinha em mente, a mais de um mês, em pratica. Essa era a hora perfeita. Esclarecer tudo. Por as cartas na mesa. Saber a verdade. Ian não voltaria atrás, ia descobrir tudo o que queria, por que quando um Kabra quer, ele não desiste.

-x-

Amy viu um quiosque que tinha uma placa na frente mostrando o cardápio. E nele havia o tal açaí que Dan pedira. Entrou. O nome do quiosque era Tudo e mais. _"Não é um nome muito bom"_

Quando Amy via o garçom virar para buscar seu pedido ouviu uma voz sedosa e familiar sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Ora, ora quanto tempo, Amy.

Ela se virou imediatamente. Ian Kabra estava parado ali, sorrindo para ela com cara de 'HAHA te peguei'. _"Ah não ninguém merece! Nem no Havaí eu me livro dele". _Amy precisava ser forte perto de Ian. Às vezes ela ainda gaguejava em sua presença.

- Olá, Ian – disse tentando parecer indiferente e confiante.

- Olá, Amy. Como tem passado?

- Sinceramente estava melhor há alguns minutos. – Ian riu.

- Imagino que sim. Que coincidência, não?

- Eu não chamaria assim. – ela sorriu descaradamente

- Ora e por que não?

- Por favor. Achei seu rastreador acoplado a minha mochila há quatro dias. Creio que ele não funciona tão bem embaixo d'água.

- Oh, por isso eu perdi o sinal... – ele sussurrou para si mesmo

- Desculpe?

- Nada estava apenas falando sozinho.

- Ok. Bom eu preciso ir. Dan já deve estar pirando. Adeus – Amy pegou o pote de Dan colocou o dinheiro no balcão e saiu do quiosque.

**Não se esqueçam dos reviews! Podem falar o que quiserem! Criticar, elogiar, ajudar e etc!**


	3. Confusão

**Os capítulos estão melhorando (pelo menos eu acho!) estou gostando cada vez mais de escrever aqui!**

Ela não podia ir não podia perde-la assim de novo. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

-Amy espere! – Amy se virou com cara de surpresa

- O que é?

- Eu gostaria de conversar melhor com você. Podemos sair para passear hoje à noite?

- Eu não sei... – Ian a interrompeu

- Amy, por favor, é só uma conversa. – ele tentou parecer gentil.

Amy pareceu pensar bastante.

- Ok. Só conversar.

-Ótimo. Pode me passar seu número de celular?

- Ahn... Claro. – depois de terem trocado os celulares cada um caminhou em uma direção diferente.

-x-

Amy estava se sentindo perdida. Não podia confiar em Ian. Não depois de tudo que ele havia feito com ela. Ela não sabia o que pensar. Conversar com Ian resolveria, de fato, algo? Ela não acreditava que pudesse mudá-lo. Ela nem ao menos queria isso.

Tudo que Amy queria era que seu coração parasse de bater mais forte toda vez que pensava nele. Ela gostaria de não gostar dele. Ela gostaria de não amá-lo. Será que era isso que Amy estava sentindo? Amor? Ela não sabia explicar. Era tudo novo e diferente para ela.

-x-

Ian não podia vacilar. Essa talvez fosse sua única e ultima chance com Amy Cahill e ele não deixaria que ela escapasse outra vez. Era hora de por seu plano em pratica.

Reconquistar Amy não seria fácil, mas ele precisava tentar. _"Eu vou conseguir, por nós"_. Ian tinha mudado. Ele não gostava muito disso, tinha ficado mais sensível. _"Vai ver é isso que tinha que acontecer"._

-x-

Amy tinha decidido que o encontro com Ian só precisava interessar a ela, não contaria nada para Dan e Nellie. Justificaria sua demora dizendo que poucos quiosques tinham o que Dan queria.

Ela ainda não entendia a magnitude de seu problema. Ela não queria ver os defeitos de Ian, mas era necessário.

- Cadê o Dan, Nellie?

- Ainda está na água.

- Vou lá buscá-lo. Segura isso aqui, por favor? – pediu Amy entregando o açaí de Dan nas mãos de Nellie. Antes dela responder Amy já tinha saído em disparada para água.

Não foi fácil avistar o irmão. Foi mais difícil tira-lo da água.

- Dan já trouxe o que você pediu. Pode voltar para areia antes que aquilo derreta?

- Ah, Amy justo agora? As ondas estão aumentando! Me deixa mais cinco minutinhos por favor!

- Tá! Cinco minutos

- Valeu – disse e mergulhou de novo.

Amy suspirou. Ter um irmão mais novo fascinado em aventuras e perigo não era a tarefa mais simples do mundo

**Mandem reviews, por favor!**


	4. Combinado

**Gente, esse capitulo é o maior até agora (as inspirações estão fluindo mais) e amanha, aproveitando o dia dos namorados, o capitulo que eu mais gostei! Boa leitura!**

Natalie aproveitava o sol quando Ian voltava para onde estavam. Ele só tinha esquecido uma coisa.

- Cadê meu sorvete?

- Ops, esqueci!

- Como assim esqueceu? O que estava fazendo?

- Nada eu só procurei tanto um vendedor decente que acabei me entediando e esqueci!

Ele tinha decidido que não contaria a Natalie quem ele tinha encontrado. Ela ficaria furiosa por ele ter chamado Amy para um encontro.

-Incompetente! Eu mesma vou buscar!

- Divirta-se maninha!

-x-

Amy e Nellie já estavam se arrumando para ir embora quando Dan finalmente saiu da água.

- Achei que tinha dito cinco minutos e não uma hora. – reclamou Amy

- Foi mal, perdi a hora.

- Seu pedido já estragou e já está no lixo. Se quiser outro você mesmo compra.

- Tá! Me dá o dinheiro e me fala onde você comprou.

- Tem dinheiro naquela bolsa e a uns 5 metros daqui, no quiosque 'Tudo e mais' ou algo assim.

- Lindo nome. Já volto.

- Ok

-x-

Ian já sabia onde levaria Amy. Não tinha como ela não se encantar com aquele lugar. Ele tinha pensado muito e já sabia o que queria. E era uma chance de provar o que sentia. Será que Amy o perdoaria? Será que ela seria capaz de ver o que Ian tinha se tornado, no que ela o tinha transformado? Uma pessoa melhor. Era como ele se sentia. De uma forma nova, feliz e tranqüila.

Só restava uma duvida. Como ele ligaria para Amy sem que Natalie visse? Como ele sairia pro encontro sem que Natalie visse? Ele tinha que ser cuidadoso com ela, estava mais esperta nos últimos tempos.

- Pronto Ian. Podemos ir embora? – perguntou Natalie com um sorvete em mãos.

- Claro, por que não – _"Quanto mais cedo irmos, melhor"_

- Guarde minhas coisas, sim.

- Você é muito folgada!

- Eu estou ocupada, seu egoísta!

- Ah, que seja! – Ian se levantou e começou a arrumar as coisas.

- Ótimo! – disse Natalie satisfeita.

-x-

Amy estava perdendo o juízo. Quando eles estavam saindo da praia, ela percebeu que estava preocupada se Ian ligaria ou não! _"Amy não seja estúpida! Quem se importa com o Ian?"._ Parece que ela se importava. E muito. Ela estava cadê vez mais e mais confusa. Ian merecia perdão? Ela queria perdoá-lo? Ele seria sincero desta vez? Ian podia ter mudado? Amy achava que não.

Mas para ela aquele encontro era importante. Era hora de falar a verdade, pelo menos para ela. Onde será que Ian a levaria? Que roupa ela deveria usar? _"Amy essa não é você!"_

Mas ela queria estar deslumbrante. Queria chamar atenção. Queria ao menos se achar elegante. Amy já sabia que como iria e o que diria. Aquela chance não seria jogada fora.

-x-

Ian estava preparado para ligar para Amy. Só precisava despistar a irmã.

- Natalie. – gritou - Eu vou andar um pouco, volto em no máximo meia hora!

- Tá – gritou ela de volta.

As ruas perto do hotel onde eles estavam eram tranqüilas e limpas. Era um ambiente muito agradável e confortável. Ele pegou o celular. Enquanto Natalie tomava banho Ian tinha feito tudo que precisava. Gravado o número de Amy em se celular e garantido um lugar especial. A umas 3 quadras do hotel Ian teve coragem de ligar.

- Alô? – Ouviu-se a voz de Amy.

- Olá, Amy.

- Oi. – Amy estava sorrindo. Ela não gostava disso.

- Já sabe o motivo de minha ligação. – A voz de Ian estava diferente percebeu Amy. Estava doce.

- Sei sim. Aonde vamos?

- Ah, isso é segredo. Onde posso te buscar?

- Você sabe onde fica o hotel Enchanted?

- Ah sim

- Estarei em frente a ele às 19 horas. Até lá.

- Ok. Até, querida.

"Perfeito" pensou Ian.

**E então? O que acharam? Review****s!**


	5. Encontro Pt 1

**Capítulo especial do Dia dos Namorados. Não foi proposital tá gente! Espero que gostem!**

Amy já estava em frente ao hotel Enchanted às 18 horas e 45. Ela estava com um vestido azul bebe tomara-que-caia na altura do joelho e um sapato prata. Não foi fácil despistar Dan. Ela teve que usar um sobretudo antigo para sair do hotel e ainda assim ele havia lançado um milhão de perguntas como: "Onde você vai?" "O que vai fazer?" Que sapato é esse?". Esse Dan... Detalhista como sempre. Enfim ali estava ela esperando Ian.

Logo que avistou Amy na porta do hotel Ian pensou "Ela está linda, como sempre!" e com um suspiro foi em direção a ela. Ele usava um terno cinza com uma gravata vermelha e sapatos sociais pretos. Quando Amy o viu ficou sem palavras "Oh meu Deus, sempre impecável!"

- Você está linda- elogiou Ian. Amy corou

- Obrigada, você também está! – Ele riu

- Vamos? – perguntou estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Claro. A propósito aonde vamos?

- Ah isso ainda é surpresa, mas acho que você irá adorar.

De mãos dadas, eles andaram pelas ruas tranqüilas e bonitas. Ian parou em frente a um salão de frente toda espelhada em tons turquesa e prata. A porta de entrada era dupla e completamente preta, ganhando destaque sobre as cores claras. Ian empurrou a porta para que Amy passasse. _"Uau"_ pensou Amy _"Que lugar divino"_

-x-

O salão estava todo decorado. Era semana do dia dos namorados e o salão entrou no clima. Corações de cristal pareciam cair do teto, nas paredes vários espelhos em forma de coração pequenos e grandes deixavam tudo diferente como se estivesse tudo brilhando, as mesas se alternavam, umas com toalhas brancas e buques de rosas vermelhas e outras com toalhas vermelhas e buques de rosas brancas, no fundo do salão havia uma pista de dança vermelha e branca combinando com todo o resto do salão. Tocava ao fundo uma musica lenta e alguns casais dançavam de acordo com o ritmo na pista.

Amy estava boquiaberta ao lado de Ian. Ele sorria parecia ter tomado a decisão certa ao escolher aquele lugar.

- E então? - pergunto Ian.

- Esse lugar é encantador. Eu amei!

- Sabia que sim! Venha vamos nos sentar.

- Ok – Amy ainda estava deslumbrada com aquele lugar.

Ian escolheu uma mesa de toalha vermelha e rosas brancas. Puxou a cadeira para Amy e depois se dirigiu ao seu lugar. Amy ainda olhava em volta analisando cada detalhe do salão.

Um garçom veio em direção à mesa.

- Boa noite senhor. O que deseja?

- Hm... Um suco de laranja.

- E a senhorita?

- O mesmo, obrigado.

- Volto num minuto.

- Depois iremos dançar está bem? – _"Opa!" _Amy já entrou em desespero e isso deve ter ficado visível, pois Ian perguntou:

- Você está bem?

- Sim é que eu não sou boa dançarina.

- Não se preocupe estará segura comigo.

De alguma forma aquelas palavras fizeram Amy ver Ian de um ângulo diferente. Ele está diferente quase estranho. Estava carinhoso, gentil e amável. Amy ficava mais confusa a cada segundo.

- Aqui estão suas bebidas.

- Muito obrigado.

Assim que Amy terminou Ian se levantou e tirou-a para dançar.

- Venha você vai ver como é fácil!

- Estou confiando em você!

- Você sabe que pode confiar – _"Eu sei?" _

_-x-_

Ian não tinha coragem de se declarar. Mas ele não precisava. Tudo que ele precisava era de uma pergunta. Ele sabia que precisaria responde-la de volta mais tarde mas aí já estaria pronto. Amy parecia nervosa.

- Ian, eu vou passar vergonha!

- Fique tranquila. Já lhe disse que estará segura comigo!

Amy respirou fundo.

- Ok.

Eles subiram na pista uma musica estava no final. De um dos lados ldo da pista havia um sofá enorme e vermelho que Amy ainda não havia visto.

- Me de suas mãos - Amy obedeceu enquanto Ian colocava as mãos dele em sua cintura. Uma das mãos de Amy foi no ombro de Ian e a outra com a mão dele - Agora é só relaxar e deixar eu te conduzir.

- Tá - Amy estava nervosa. Ela não sabia distinguir se estava nervosa pelo fato de estar dançando ou por que Ian a segurava com firmeza. Aquele toque tinha feito Amy se arrepiar. _"Ah Meu Deus o que está acontecendo?"_ Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo mas não queria admitir. Ele amava Ian mesmo depois de tudo que ele havia feito com ela.

A música parou. Depois de alguns momentos outra começou.

_"You're in my arms_  
><em>And all the world is gone<em>  
><em>The music playing on for only two<em>  
><em>So close together<em>  
><em>And when I'm with you<em>  
><em>So close to feeling alive"<em>

_"Você está em meus braços_  
><em>E o mundo todo se foi<em>  
><em>A música está tocando apenas para duas pessoas<em>  
><em>Tão perto juntos<em>  
><em>E quando estou com você<em>  
><em>Tão perto de estar se sentindo vivo"<em>

- Ah, eu amo essa música! - exclamou Amy.

- Que bom. - Ian a conduzi ade acordo com o ritmo. Então Amy se lembrou que um momento da música era diferente. Mais rápida. _"Ah, não!"_

_"So close to reaching that famous happy end_  
><em>Almost believing this one's not pretend<em>  
><em>Now you're beside me and look how far we've come<em>  
><em>So far we are so close"<em>

_"Tão perto de alcançar aquele famoso final feliz_  
><em>Quase acreditando que esse não é faz-de-conta<em>  
><em>Agora você está ao meu lado e olhe o quão longe nós chegamos<em>  
><em>Tão longe, estamos tão perto"<em>

Amy já estava mais confiante. Ian parecia mesmo saber o que estava fazendo. Era um momento perfeito! Ele a girava com elegancia e ela se sentia uma bailarina profissional.

_"How could I face the faceless days_  
><em>If I should lose you now?<em>  
><em>We're so close"<em>

_"Como eu poderia encarar os dias sem rosto,_  
><em>Se eu te perdesse agora?<em>  
><em>Nós estamos tão perto"<em>

Perto do final da música quando ela ficava mais lenta Ian tomou coragem puxou Amy mais pra perto e sussurrou sua pergunta:

- Amy, o que você sente por mim?

**Então o que acharam? Para quem assistiu o filme "Encantada" sabe como foi a dança dos 2!**


	6. Encontro Pt 2

**Resolvi postar o capítulo: Encontro Pt. 2 hoje para amanha só ficar a parte final (e por que eu to muito ansiosa para o capítulo 8! *Mistério*). Enfim, boa leitura!**

"Amy, o que você sente por mim?" A pergunta ainda ecoava na cabeça de Amy. Ela queria responder "Eu te amo" mas não podia. Não suportaria a dor se Ian não dissesse o mesmo. Mas, afinal, ele a levará até esse lugar, ele queria conversar, ele tinha tomado a iniciativa. "Não diga eu te amo" uma voz a alertava.

- Ah...ah... olha, Ian eu ando meio confusa em relação a isso.

A música tinha acabado. Ian a puxou para o sofá vermelho.

- Venha, vamos conversar. - Amy assentiu.

- Por favor Amy, eu preciso da verdade.

- Mas, por que?

Ian viu que ia precisar dar o primeiro passo, Amy não parecia pronta ou preparada para se expressar. Mas antes dele começar a falar ela interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Ian, já que você quer a verdade, escute bem: Eu não sei que sentimento é esse dentro de mim. Talvez seja amor. É novo e diferente para mim. Eu olho para você e me sinto bem. Quando você pegou minha mão na hora da dança meu coração disparou. Mas as vezes eu sinto ódio de você, talvez pelas vezes que você me enganou, fingindo que gostava de mim, por exemplo. Se você pudesse me explicar tudo isso eu ficaria muito grata.

Ian estava sorrindo.

Como Ian não disse nada Amy continuou.

- Quando te vi andando em direção ao hotel fiquei sem palavras, quando você me assustou na praia tentei ser forte com você, quando você ligou tentei parecer indiferente. Posso até ter te enganado, mas não me enganei. Eu acho que te odiar faz parte de te amar, né?

- É, talvez faça. - Ian se aproximou dela, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Peraí.

- O que?

- Agora é a sua vez de me dizer.

- Eu ainda preciso falar que te amo, Amy? AInda preciso dizer que você é a garota mais especial do meu mundo? Ou que você me fez sentir feliz só com seu sorriso?

- Acho que não. - Amy tinha amado ouvir aquilo. Se era verdade ela não sabia, mas alguma coisa dentro dela gritava de alegria. Talvez fosse seu coração.

Eles se beijaram e entederam que o amor não se explica só se vive.

- Eu te trouxe um presente. - disse Ian tirando do bolso interno do terno um embrulhinho prata. - Espero que goste!

Amy pegou o embrulho das mãos de Ian.

- Não precisava ter me trazido um presente! Mas, muito obrigado!

- Não por isso, meu amor. - Amy tinha aberto o embrulho e dentro havia uma correntinha de prata pura. As letras A e I estavam unidas em um unico pingente.

- Posso? - perguntou Ian estendendo a mão para pegar o colar.

- Claro. - Amy tirou o cabelo do pescoço e Ian colocou o colar. - Obrigada.

De repente Ian pareceu nervoso.

- Você está bem?

- Estou sim. Tenho uma pergunta pra te fazer.

- E qual seria?

Ian hesitou.

- Quer ser minha namorada?

**Então o que estão achando? Podem comentar, opinar, dar ideias o que quiserem! Bgs!**


	7. Encontro Pt 3

**Aqui está a ultima parte do encontro! Gente, eu não sei quando vou poder postar o próximo capitulo por que estou entrando em semana de prova, mas do fim de semana não passa! Boa leitura!**

- Eu quero, mas nossas famílias não vão gos...

- Eu não ligo pro que eles vão pensar, Amy. Pouco me importar se eles vão ou não gostar disso! Esse é um assunto que só deve importar a você e a mim!

- Eu sei! Mas como pode funcionar se você e eu continuarmos como rivais?

- Não será assim, Amy eu te prometo! Eu darei um jeito!

- Ok. - Mas Amy estava muito nervosa.

Ian chegou mais perto dela e colocou a mão em seu rosto, de leve.

- Não se preocupe. Nada e nem ninguém vai te tirar de mim agora.

- Nada e nem ninguém vai te tirar de mim agora. - Amy repetiu, fazendo dela as palavras dele.

- Venha vamos comer. Você deve estar com fome. - disse Ian pegando na mão dela.

- Um pouco. - Voltaram para mesa e pediram lagostas.

- Num minuto, senhores.

- Eu nunca comi uma lagosta na minha vida!

- Não se preocupe, você vai gostar.

- Eu espero.

- Aqui está.

O garçom pôs o pedido na mesa e se afastou.

- Pode se servir, meu amor.

- Ah... tá, mas como se come isso? - Amy estava começando a ficar vermelha. Ian riu

- Aqui. - Ian pegou uma lagosta e mostrou a Amy como se fazia passo a passo.

- Obrigada.

- De nada.

Os dois riram, conversaram, dançaram e perto das 22 horas os dois saíram do salão.

- Muito obrigado pela noite de hoje, Ian. Foi perfeita.

- Eu é que agradeço e tenho uma coisa pra te dizer.

- O que? - perguntou sorrindo.

- Amanhã vou te levar para Inglaterra pra conhecer meu pai, eu falei de você pra ele. - O sorriso de Amy sumiu na hora.

**E aí? Gostaram? Odiaram? REVIEWS EEEE *-* **


	8. Planos

**E continua a história...**

- S-s-se-seu p-p-pa-pai? - Amy começou a gaguejar. Sinal de que estava nervosa. Muito nervosa.

Ian riu.

- N-n-n-não t-tem gra-graça.

- Amy, tenho que confessar. Eu estava com saudade de ouvir você gaguejar! - Amy fez cara de indignada.

- Ah, é?

- Sim! Você fica mais linda quando está nervosa. - Amy estava ruborizada.

- Não se preocupe. Meu pai é bem diferente de minha mãe. Ele é mais "normal" e menos raivoso.

- Acha que ele vai gostar de mim?

- Claro que sim. Quem seria capaz de não gostar de você?

- Quer a lista?- Ian riu de novo. Como era bom poder ser o que ele realmente queria ser!

- Talvez depois. Então está combinado. Amanhã às duas da tarde eu venho te buscar aqui. - disse ele deixando ela em frente ao hotel Enchanted. - Pode levar a Nellie e o Dan.

- Com certeza.

- Até amanhã. - disse ele lhe dando um beijo.

- Até.

-x-

Amy entrou em casa sorrindo. Dan estava jogado no sofá vendo TV e Nellie não estava à vista.

- Onde você estava? Que roupa chique é essa?

- Ah, Dan... Quer a verdade? Eu estava com meu namorado.

- Seu namorado? Quem é o louco?

- Ian Kabra. E falando nisso iremos para a Inglaterra amanhã. Boa noite.- Amy saiu da sala sorrindo, deixando Dan boquiaberto para trás.

- Ian? Inglaterra? Ah, desisto de tentar entender! - Depois de alguns minutos ele pegou no sono.

-x-

Ian chegou ao hotel sorrindo. Entrou no quarto e encontrou Natalie em frente a TV.

- Olá maninha.

- Oi. O que aconteceu?

- Por quê?

- Sei lá, você parece tão feliz, tá estranho.

- Ah maninha, eu estou feliz, diferente, entranho ou como quiser chamar!

- Deus, quem é você?

- A pessoa mais feliz do mundo! Nós voltamos para a Inglaterra amanhã e com companhia. Boa noite. - Ian saiu do comodo principal do quarto de hotel e foi dormir.

- Mais feliz? Companhia? Ah, desisto de tentar entender! - Natalie desligou a TV e foi pro quarto.

-x-

De manhã Amy tinha sido a primeira acordar (o que era irônico considerando que ela nem dormiu). Já estava de malas prontas esperando Nellie acordar para dar as novidades. Quando Nellie saiu do quarto, Amy gritou:

- NELLIE. Faça as malas!

- Quem?

- Vamos viajar! Faça as malas para Inglaterra!

- Pra onde?

- INGLATERRA! Nellie acorde. - Amy foi até ela e sacudiu-a com força.

- Tá, tá! Calma. Já acordei. Por que estamos indo para a... pra onde?

- Inglaterra!

- Ah, tá. Por que estamos indo pra Inglaterra?

- Você vai descobrir. Vá fazer as malas! - Amy está ficando mais nervosa a cada segundo. Dan tinha acordado.

- Minha irmã ainda é uma alien apaixonada por um Cobra? - Ele olhou para Amy e depois para as malas. - É, nada mudou.

- Dan , vá fazer suas ma...

- Tá, já sei, minhas malas! - E se retirou.

-x-

- NATALIE, ACORDA!

- Que que é isso?

- Anda logo faz suas malas, você tem 1 hora!

- Dá pra me dizer o que está acontecendo?

- NÃO! Faça suas malas, AGORA!

- PARA DE BERRAR EU ESTOU NA SUA FRENTE! - E se retirou.

**Pessoal vou postar o próximo capitulo só na sexta! Mandem reviews, por favor!**


	9. Inglaterra

**Pessoal, eu sei que falei só sexta, mas eu consegui um tempinho e não resisti! Aqui está!**

As 2 horas em ponto os Kabra chegaram ao hotel Enchanted. Os Cahill e Nellie já esperavam.

- Vocês? - Natalie e Nellie disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eles - Amy e Ian disseram juntos.

- Amy me explica AGORA o que está acontecendo! - exigiu Nellie.

- Também ficaria bem feliz em saber! - exclamou Natalie.

- Você conta ou eu conto? - Ian quis saber.

- Ah eu falo! Ian e eu estamos...

- NÃO! COMO ASSIM? - Nellie de repente gritou.

- Você nem sabe o que é! - disse Amy.

- Sei sim senhorita Kabra! - Nellie estava sorrindo por cima do tom enfurecido.

- É parece que sabe...

- Ela sabe? - Natalie estava confusa. - Ela está certa?- perguntou virando-se para Ian.

- Ah... está. - disse Ian aproximando-se de Amy.

- Jura mesmo? Você e ela?

- Algum problema? - perguntou Ian passando o braço pela cintura de Amy.

Natalie demorou a responder.

- Não. Eles vão conosco para a Inglaterra?

- Sim, e por falar nisso temos que ir.

Natalie suspirou. A mãe dela não ficaria feliz em receber os 3 em casa. Mas que escolha Natalie tinha? _"Ian não muda de ideia facilmente! Seu pior defeito! Cabeça dura" _

A viagem de avião foi bem tranqüila. Ian e Amy foram em uma fileira e Nellie, Dan e Natalie em outra. Ninguém queria atrapalhar o "casal feliz". Depois de algumas horas de vôo, eles finalmente pousaram.

- Aqui é meio frio, né? - Amy estava se agarrando ao casaco.

- Já me acostumei.

- Onde fica a casa de vocês? - Dan perguntou.

- Não se preocupe com isso, não é muito longe.

E não era mesmo. Eles pegaram uma limusine da família Kabra e em poucos minutos chegaram a Mansão Kabra.  
>E que mansão!<p>

- Bem vindos à nossa casa! - Ian disse com orgulho na voz.

- UAU! Que gigante! - Nellie estava espantada com a casa.

- Tem cerca de 28 quartos, se não me engano apenas dois não são suítes, 5 banheiros, 2 salas de estar, 1 de jantar, 1 sala de jogos, 1 biblioteca, 1 salão de dança, 1 sala de cinema, é um cinema mesmo, 1 piscina, 1 cozinha e um andar é só das roupas de Natalie de minha mãe.

- Minha nossa!

- Vamos entrar?

- Aham.

- Natalie faça o favor de mostrar os quartos para a Nellie e o Dan. Venha comigo Amy. - Natalie assentiu e fez sinal para que Dan e Nellie a seguissem.

- C-c-claro.

- Amy, relaxe. Estou com você. - Ian tentou tranqüilizá-la estendo-lhe a mão.

Amy respirou fundo e segurou na mão de Ian. Juntos passaram pela porta principal. A sala era um cômodo grande, claro e bem arejado. Um homem estava sentado no sofá escondido por um jornal.

- Pai. - Ian esperou o homem baixar o jornal. Assim que ele o fez, continuou falando.- Essa é Amy, minha namorada.

**O que será que vai acontecer pessoinhas lindas? Querem chutar? Que tal um review? Eu vou precisar de uma (ou duas) participação especial em um dos próximos capítulos! Alguém se candidata? **


	10. Vikram

**Oi meu povinho! Aqui está a continuação da fanfic! Boa leitura!**

O pai de Ian era bem parecido com ele. Alto, moreno, muito bonito, bem vestido, olhos âmbar e um sotaque sedoso.

- Ian que surpresa. Olá, minha jovem. Sou Vikram Kabra. - Vikram lhe estendeu a mão.

- É um prazer senhor. - disse Amy contribuindo o aperto.

- Então essa é a Amy de que você tanto fala.

- Ela mesma.

- É um prazer ainda maior agora. Meu filho fala muito bem de você. Uma garota encantadora, inteligente, bonita e tímida!

Amy sorriu. Por que ela estava tão nervosa? O pai de Ian era realmente diferente de Isabel.

De repente, ouviu-se ao longe um grito.

- Vikram! - O grito estava se aproximando. - Cadê o meu cre... - Isabel apareceu na porta da sala e viu Amy. - O que essazinha faz na minha casa?

- Querida, acalme-se.

- Vou perguntar de novo. O que essazinha faz na minha casa?

- "Essazinha" tem nome, mãe. Essa casa também é minha, eu trago aqui quem eu quiser!

- Não ouse falar comigo assim, mocinho! Não a quero nessa casa. FORA.

- Isabel...

- Não se meta Vikram. Sai agora daqui se não te tiro pelos cabelos.

- Não fale assim com ela! - Ian estava ficando revoltado.

- Ian fique calmo - Amy tentava interromper a discussão.

- Ela não tem direito de falar com você assim!

- Eu não me importo amor.

- Como é? Do que você o chamou? - Isabel estava ficando roxa.

- Ela me chamou de amor, algum problema?

- POR QUE ELA TE CHAMOU DE AMOR?

- POR QUE ELA É MINHA NAMORADA!

- SUA O QUÊ?

- PAREM DE GRITAR OS DOIS - Nem Vikram conseguiu controlar-los.

- SAIAM AGORA! - Isabel estava avançando para cima de Amy.

- Ian, vamos. - Amy o puxou, mas ele não estava disposto a sair.

- BRUXA! CRUELLA! EU TE ODEIO!

- IAN, por favor, vamos. - Amy o puxou de novo. Vikram segurava Isabel que parecia soltar fumaça de raiva. Amy conseguiu fazer Ian se mexer e o tirou da sala.

- Ian, fique calmo! Não quero que você brigue com sua mãe por minha causa!

- Amy, eu já me cansei dela!

- Eu te entendo, mas, por favor, relaxe. Você está muito nervoso.

- Eu te trago aqui para conhecer meu pai e isso acontece! E agora?

- Não se preocupe. Eu tenho uma amiga aqui, acho que ela pode me receber em casa.

- Menos mal. Vou tentar me acalmar e pensar no que fazer. Fale com sua amiga, leve o Dan e a Nellie. Depois eu te ligo.

- Ok. Se você não se resolver com sua mãe posso pedir para ela te receber também.

- Não se preocupe comigo, amor, ficarei bem. Vou buscar a Natalie, precisarei dela, vou trazer a Nellie e o Dan.

- Vai me deixar aqui sozinha? -Amy não queria ficar ali.

- Venha comigo e fique calma. Eu conheço um milhão de atalhos nessa casa. Isabel nem sentirá nossa presença.

**Então? O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado! Jady Cahill entra no próximo capitulo. Thata entra no 12. Fe você entra no 13 ou 14!**

**Mandem Reviews com suas ideias, criticas e o que mais quiserem! **


	11. E agora?

**Olha a continuação! Jady já entra aqui. =) Boa leitura!**

Eles entraram por uma porta lateral, meio escondida por arbustos. Sairam num cômodo grande, que parecia ser a outra sala de estar.

- Venha.

Amy seguiu Ian até um corredor enorme com várias portas. Ian bateu na terceira porta. Nela havia o nome Natalie. Ela abriu.

- Pois não?

- Fale baixo. Onde estão Nellie e Dan?

- Nos quartos 8 e no 10.

- Venha.

- Pra que?

- Só venha.

Ian bateu na porta número 8. Dan abriu.

- Que?

- Saia daí e fale baixo - Amy pediu.

- Por que?

-Só me obedeça.

- Tá.

Bateram na porta 10 e Nellie abriu.

- QUE? - Nellie estava com o I-pod.

- SHHH.

- Venha com a gente.

- Ian e nossas malas?

- Dan pegue suas coisas sem fazer barulho. Nellie você também.

- Mas o que aconteceu? - Nellie questionou

- Depois, Nellie - Amy estava cada vez mais nervosa.

Depois que ambos tinham pego as malas sairam pela porta onde Amy e Ian entraram.

- Escutem bem. Amy fale com sua amiga e leve Nellie e Dan. Natalie você vem comigo preciso da sua ajuda.

- Vem gente. - Amy pediu.

- Pode pegar um dos carros.

- Obrigada.

-x-

- Amy o que está rolando?

- Vou resumir para vocês. Isabel expulsou a mim e a Ian da casa. E se eu fui expulsa vocês também não podem ficar.

- Mas para onde vamos?

- Espere um pouco. - Amy tirou o celular do bolso. Procurou o número. Ali estava. Discou. - Alô, Jady?

- Amy é você? Nossa quanto tempo!

- Muito mesmo! Jady você ainda está na Inglaterra?

- Sim... por que?

- Tem como "acolher" 3 pessoas aí por uns dias?

- Claro que sim! Quem?

- Eu, Dan e nossa au-pair Nellie.

- Podem vir! Você sabe o endereço, né?

- Sei, você me passou para eu poder te escrever.

- Ok então estou esperando.

- Muito obrigada mesmo!

- Nada! Até mais!

- Até.

-x-

- Ian, me explica por favor! Desesto estar por fora!

- Nós vamos a casa da Thaís.

- Nossa tia? Mas por que?

- Vou ver se ela pode me arrumar umas coisas.

- E por que eu vim junto?

- Vou precisar de corbetura.

- Pra que?

- Para que a tia pense que eu vou fazer a coisa certa. É só concordar comigo, tá?

- Tá!

Ian estava muito nervoso. Natalie nunca tinha visto-o assim. Ele corria depressa pelas ruas. De repente...

- IAN!

**O que será que aconteceu? Deixem seus reviews! Thata e Fe eu infelizmente vou atrasar a entrada de vocês, mas não se preocupem vocês irão aparecer!**


	12. Casa da Jady

**Meu Deus essa história está ficando mais dramatica! Mas ainda vai ficar muito mais! Boa leitura! **

Eles tocaram a campainha da casa de Jady. Ela atendeu.

- Amy, que saudade - disse ela abraçando a amiga.

- Que bom te ver Jady!

- Entrem.

A casa de Jady era grande (nem se comparava com a dos Kabra, mas era grande). Tinha 5 quartos, 2 banheiros, 1 cozinha, 1 sala de estar, 1 sala de jantar e 1 corredor gigante.

- Que casa linda Jady!

- Valeu! Venha vamos conversar!

- Posso ver TV? - Dan pediu.

- Pode.

- WOW. - Dan correu pro sofá.

Jady e Amy foram para a sala de jantar e sentaram na mesa.

- Por que você está na Inglaterra Amy?

- É que... meu namorado me trouxe para conhecer o pai dele.

- Namorado? Tipo eu tô muito desatualizada! Quem é?

- Ah... você não conhece. Ele se chama Ian Kabra.

- Já gostei do nome!

Amy riu.

- Então por que você não está na casa dele?

- Então... A mãe dele me expulsou de lá.

- Que? Por que?

- Por que ela me odeia, mas eu não gosto muito desse assunto. Quero saber como é sua vida aqui. Devo estar mais desatualizada que você!

- Ok. Nada está muito diferente. Continuo a mesma, meio pirada, esperta e desligada, Jady.

- Que bom! - O celular de Amy tocou. - Peraí. Alô?

- Amy? - Natalie perguntou.

- Sou eu. Que aconteceu?

- Tá sentada?

- Tô sim! Que foi?

Natalie respirou fundo.

- Ian acaba de entrar em coma.

**Então? O que acharam? Mandem reviews com suas opiniões! Podem falar bem, mal, criticar, opinar, elogiar, vocês quem sabem!**


	13. No Hospital

**Aqui está a continuação. Boa leitura!**

- O QUÊ? COMO ASSIM ELE ACABA DE ENTRAR EM COMA? O QUE SUA MÃE FEZ? - Dan olhava para irmã do outro lado da sala com cara de surpresa. Jady estava com cara de _"que que é isso?"._ Nellie não ouvia, estava com o I-pod.

- Minha mãe não fez nada. Ele foi atropelado.

- Mas... mas... Onde você está?

- No hospital St. Mary.

- Jady você conhece o St. Mary?

- Conheço, não é muito longe daqui. Porquê?

- Natalie estou indo para aí! - Amy desligou o telefone. - Por favor, Jady me leve lá!

- Amy, que aocnteceu? - Dan estava curioso.

- Ian... - Amy estava quase chorando. _"Não chore Amy, não vai acontecer nada de ruim" _- foi internado.

- Quê? Como assim?

- Dan eu posso falar depois? Quero ir agora pro hospital.

- Tá, vamos então. - Jady pegou uma blusa e uma bolsa e abriu a porta de casa.

- Nellie. NELLIE. - Amy teve que berrar.

- Quê? - perguntou Nellie tirando os fones do ouvido.

- Estou saindo.

- Tá! - Nellie estava pouco interessada, não tinha ouvido a conversa então não sabia o que tinha acontecido.

Amy, Dan e Jady sairam correndo. Amy e Dan apenas seguiam Jady. Amy estava muito nervosa.

Chegaram em frente a um grande prédio. Amy percebeu que era o hospital e disparou para a porta.

- Onde está Ian Kabra? - Ela perguntou para a recepcionista.

- Senhor Kabra... Andar 5.

- Obrigada.

Amy subiu de elevador até o andar 5. Nem esperou Dan e Jady. Sentada numa poltrona logo no ínicio do corredor estava Natalie, aparentemente havia chorado, e uma moça ao seu lado.

- Natalie, me conte tudo.

- Não tem muito para contar. - E olhou com cara de ódio para a moça ao lado dela.

- Sinto muito, mocinha. Seu irmão atravessou na frente do meu carro e o farol estava verde para mim. Não consegui frear.

- Sei. - Natalie estava furiosa.

A moça olhou para Amy.

- Eu realmente sinto muito. Não consegui frear, não foi por querer!

- Eu entendo. Natalie onde ele está?

- O médico passou aqui a alguns minutos e disse que não será necessario uma cirurgia. Não era o que eles pensavam, não precisará ficar no coma. Então levaram-no ao quarto 52.

- E como ele está?

- Inconsciente e quebrou a perna. Vai ficar com algumas cicatrizes.

Amy não queria mas ouvir. Só queria ver Ian. Andou em direção ao quarto 52 e abriu a porta. Caiu no choro na mesma hora.

**E então? O que acharam? Como será que está o Ian? A história vai começar a ficar mais dramática. Está cada vez mais legal escrevê-la!**

**Espero que gostem do que está por vir!**


	14. Culpa

**Gente, relaxem! O Ian está bem! Por enquanto... Boa Leitura!**

Ian estava de fato desacordado. Suas roupas carregavam um pouco de sangue. Seu rosto também. A perna já havia sido enfaixada. Era uma grande agonia para Amy vê-lo daquele jeito. Ela chegou mais perto. Colocou a mão em seu rosto. Lágrimas corriam pelo rosto dela. Saber que aquilo tinha sido culpa dela era a pior sensação que Amy podia sentir. _"Se eu tivesse dito não, ele não teria me trazido até aqui, a mãe dele não o expulsaria e ele não estaria aqui."_

- Você vai ficar bem, naõ foi nada grave. - Amy sussurrou. - Sinto muito.

- Mocinha, você não pode ficar aqui. O paciente precisa ficar sozinho.

- Tudo bem... - Amy não queria sair dali, queria fazer companhia a ele, queria estar ali quando Ian acordasse.

Amy saiu do quarto. Dan e Jady estavam no andar junto a Natalie. A moça já havia ido embora.

- Amy, como ele está? - Natalie estava encostada no ombro de Dan e Jady andava de um lado pro outro com cara de confusa.

- Ele está bem, não foi nada tão grave. - Amy ainda chorava. Sentou no banco ao lado de Dan que ainda tentava consolar Natalie. Amy não achava que Natalie pudesse se mostrar tão frágil.

- Não se preocupe, Natalie. - Amy agora tentava consolá-la também. - Ele ficará bem.

- Eu sei que sim, é que foi horrível ver aquela cena. Ela fica voltando na minha cabeça! - E chorou mais e mais.

Pareceram horas incontáveis de espera até que um médico veio falar com eles.

- O garoto ficará bem. Ele só terá que permanecer no hospital até a perna conseguir se apoiar no chão. Isso deverá levar uns 2 dias.

- Obrigada. - disse Amy.

- Amy, nós podemos voltar? Eu vou receber uma colega da escola em casa para fazermos um trabalho.

- Claro, Jady, eu vou com você. Dan você vêm?

Dan olhou para Natalie que continuava a chorar incontrolavelmente em seu ombro.

- Eu vou ficar aqui mais um pouco. Se eu receber qualquer notícia eu te ligo.

- Beleza. Valeu Dan.

Amy e Jady sairam do hospital. Amy já estava mais calma.

- Amy eu sinto muito. Aquela baixinha nos contou o que aconteceu.

- É, foi horrível, mas pelo menos ele está bem.

- É. - Jady não sabia o que falar num momento como aquele.

**Então o que acharam? Mandem reviews, tá! **

**Esclarecendo algumas dúvidas: **

**Fê você entra no próximo capitulo!**

**Não, não foi a Thata que atropelou o Ian!**

**Fê não foi intencional (o 52) mas até que eu gostei!**

**Thata eu não fiz o que você acha que eu fiz!**


	15. Isabel Cobra

**Gente, acho que vocês não viram o capitulo anterior (também eu postei de madrugada xD) mas enfim aqui está o 15! Cara como eu amei escrever o próximo capitulo *-***

Elas já haviam chegado na casa de Jady. Amy estava sentada no sofá, com um livro em mãos que Jady havia emprestado. Jady e Fernanda faziam um trabalho na sala de jantar.

- O que sua amiga tem? - Fernanda tinha chegado a apenas 10 minutos, só tinha sido apresentada a Amy.

- O namorado dela foi atropelado hoje e vai ficar uns dias no hospital. Acho que ela ainda está chocada.

- Ai, mas que horror! Não me surpreende a coitada estar tão deprê!

- É, mas é melhor nem tentar consolá-la. Ela só ficaria mais triste.

A campainha tocou e Jady, que estava mais perto da porta foi atender.

- Pois não?

- Amy Cahill está?

- Só um minuto. - Jady entrou e chamou Amy. - Amy tem uma moça aqui que quer vê-la.

- Já vai. - Amy se levantou e foi até a porta. Quando chegou lá seu queixo quase bateu no chão.

- Isabel? Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

- Rastreei seu celular. Vim lhe dar um aviso.

Amy estava com medo desse "aviso". Isabel Kabra era imprevisível.

- E qual seria?

- Quero que fique longe de Ian, saia da vida dele, deixe-o, saia desse país e nunca mais entre em contato com ele senão... - Isabel fez uma cara assustadora. Isabel sabia que para atingir a pirralha da "sobrinha" teria que exagerar. Uma coisa simples não a afetaria. Então de repente a luz veio a cabeça dela.- Senão eu o mato. - _"Perfeito! Ela não poderá negociar isso! Nem irá me questionar!"_

A ficha de Amy demorou um pouco a cair.

- Como é que é? Se eu não sair da vida do seu filho você o mata?

- Exato! Saia do país, mude seu número de celular, deixe-o em paz senão ele morre.

- Que tipo de mãe é você?

- Você está avisada! Ou saí ou ele arcará com as consequências. Passar bem.

_"Não, não, não! Não pode ficar assim!" _Amy estava desesperada e chocada com o que tinha ouvido.

- Espere!

- O quê?

- Posso pelo menos deixar uma carta pra ele?

- Contanto que você não diga para onde está indo e por que está indo, fique à vontade. - E dizendo isso Isabel se afastou e em poucos segundos se tornou invisivel no meio da multidão.

**E então? Quem quer Matar A Isabel Levanta A Mão \o/**

**Gostaram? Reviews!**

**Odiaram? Reviews!**

**Não leram? Reviews!**

**VIVA OS REVIEWS!**


	16. Adeus Sem Palavras

**Esse capitulo é um dos meus favoritos! Tipo eu achei que ficou muito bom! Mas vocês que tem que me dizer, né? Boa leitura!**

Dan havia voltado para casa mais ou menos uma hora depois que Isabel tinha saído. Amy contou tudo que Isabel tinha dito para ela a Dan e a Nellie, longe dos ouvindos de Jady e Fernanda.

- Mas que mulher doente! Pensar em matar o próprio filho já é loucura, mas ameaçar uma garota com isso é doença! - Nellie estava inconformada.

- Eu sei! Mas eu tenho que obedecer! Isabel cumprirá o que disse se eu não for embora! Sabemos que ela é capaz!

- Mas... mas... - Dan estava perdido. Não parecia estar entendendo aquilo. Ele, um garoto que mal se lembrava da mãe, não conseguia imaginar uma mãe ameaçando tirar a vida do filho.

- Dan, eu sei o que está passando pela sua cabeça, quando ela me disse... o que disse eu fiquei sem ação, mas eu não posso deixar aquela maqueavélica machucá-lo mais! Por favor! Temos que ir!

- Tá, mas pra onde?

- Não sei. Não pensei nisso ainda.

- Nós podemos ir pro Canadá. Tenho umas amigas por lá e elas podem me passar informações necessárias!

- Tá, pode ser. Vão arrumar as coisas.

- Ok.

Amy foi até sua própria mala. Nela havia um caderno e uma caneta. Abriu para escrever a carta que mandaria para Ian. Tinha que ser cuidadosa com ela. Qualquer informação suspeita colocaria Ian em risco.

Sentou-se na cama e coemçou a escrever:

_(Só vou mostrar a carta no próximo capitulo! Espero que fiquem curiosos!)_

Amy estava chorando. Como doía escrever aquilo. Mas cada palavra era verdade. Era para o bem dele. Amy enxugou as lágrimas e arrancou a folha do caderno. Dobrou-a. Ia no hospital pedir a Natalie para entregá-la a Ian. Ela abriu a sua bolsa. Dentro havia um anel bem pequeno com a letra A. Decidiu colocá-lo junto com a carta. Depois que a cara de choro tinha sumido, ela foi dizer a Jady que estavam indo embora.

- Jady, muito obrigado pela intenção de nos acolher aqui, mas precisamos ir.

- Como assim? Vocês ficaram aqui o que... 5 horas? Não podem ir embora tão rápido assim!

- Desculpe Jady temos que ir. Por favor, não nos leve a mal!

- Não, imagina. Eu entendo, ou quase. Mas é que não sei, por que ir agora?

- Não dá para te explicar.

- Você não vai esperar seu namorado acordar?

Uma lágrima brotou no olho de Amy.

- Jady... Eu tenho que ir. É pro bem dele! - A lágrima desceu pelo rosto dela. Fê não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

- Jady, não a faça explicar. Se é pelo bem dele deve ser um bom motivo.

- É...

- Ok, ok. Mas vou querer outra visita!

- Claro que sim! - Amy não sabia se voltaria a Inglaterra um dia.

- Fê dá um licencinha tá. - Jady pediu e se levantou.

- Claro.

Jady pegou Amy pelo braço e a levou até o seu quarto.

- Quem era aquela moça?

- Era... - Por que ela deveria mentir? Não ia falar nada de mais! - Era a mãe do meu namorado.

- E é por causa dela que você está indo embora? Por que se for eu posso ajudar a bater nela! Ninguém mexe comigo e com minhas amigas!

Amy riu. Riu de verdade. Jady não conhecia Isabel.

- Não vai precisar Jady, mas muito obrigada! - Amy deu um abraço na amiga e saiu do quarto para chamar Dan e Nellie.

- Dan, Nellie, estou pronta. Vamos?

Nellie já estava perto da porta da casa e Dan terminava de guardar as coisas. Quando ele acabou os três se despediram de Jady e Fê e foram embora.

Amy pediu para ir ao hospital.

- Mas achei que Isabel tinha dito...

- Ela deixou que eu lhe escrevesse uma carta e vou pedir pra Natalie entregar a ele.

- Ok.

Chegaram no hospital. Amy subiu sozinha. Natalie estava sentada na mesma poltrona de antes e dessa vez havia outra mulher ao lado dela. Era um pouco parecida com ela.

- Oi Natalie.

- Oi Amy. Tia essa é a namorada do Ian. - Disse Natalie olhando para a moça ao lado dela.

- Olá, me chamo Thaís. - Disse a moça estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Sou a Amy. - Disse retribuindo o aperto de mão. - Natalie pode entregar isso ao seu irmão quando ele acordar?- Amy estava quase chorando. Ela tinha colocado a carta num envelope.

- Tá. - Natalie parecia confusa.

- Obrigada. Tchau. Foi um prazer Thaís.

- Igualmente.

**So? Como ficou? Pronto todos os personagens que eu criei (com permissão das pessoas, óbvio) já entraram! Deixem seus reviews para eu melhorar cada vez mais! Eu amo reviews, me deixam feliz! xD**

**Ps.: Jady eu coloquei o que te mandei, só que mais "leve" =D**


	17. A Carta

**A pedido da Thata e da Jady aqui está o capitulo da carta! Eu chorei escrevendo, sem brincadeira! Boa leitura!**

Ian havia acordado. Acordou confuso. _"O que estou fazendo aqui?"_

_- _Ah finalmente, acordou! - Disse o médico e saiu da sala.

Alguns segundos depois Natalie entrou correndo no quarto seguido pela tia deles Thaís.

- Ah, Ian graças a Deus você está bem! - Natalie estava com a cara inchada. Havia chorado muito.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você foi atropelado.

- Jura?

- É, foi horrível. Não quero falar disso. Amy le deixou essa carta. - Ian abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Venha Natalie. Vamos deixá-lo sozinho para ler. Depois vocês conversam.

- Ok.

- Obrigado.

Ian abriu o envelope e tirou a carta. Começou a ler:

_Ian,_  
><em>Deixo essa carta para que saiba: Estou indo embora. Não só por um dia, mas para sempre. Vou e creio que não haverá voltas. Você nunca mais irá sofrer por minha causa. Também quero que saiba que aonde eu for te levarei em meus sonhos e em meu coração. Mas, por favor, não se arrisque mais, não me procure. Será melhor para você, acredite em mim. Fique em segurança e eu ficarei bem. Faça isso por mim. Você me deu uma coisa que me fará estar sempre com você. Quando acabar de ler essa carta olhe no envelope e achará uma coisa para se lembrar de mim. Aquela noite com você foi um dos melhores momentos da minha vida e nunca irei deixá-lo partir de minhas lembraças. Nunca se esqueça: Eu te amo.<em>  
><em>Amy.<em>

Ian estava paralisado. Leu e releu a carta umas 20 vezes. Não podia acreditar. _"Amy foi embora. Por quê?"_

Ian olhou dentro do envelope e achou um anel com a inicial de Amy. Colocou no dedo._ "Nunca te esquecerei. Mas também não prometo que ficarei quieto. Irei te procurar. Também te amo..." _

Ele olhou para a perna. Estava enfaixada. Quanto tempo levaria pra tirar aquilo? Tinha que correr atrás de Amy. Não a deixaria partir. Não de novo.

-x-

Amy entrou no avião. Segurava o choro. Ela tocou no pingente que Ian havia lhe dado. Não acreditava que estava fazendo aquilo.

- Amy venha sentar. - Chamou Dan.

- Já vai. - A voz de Amy estava fraca. Se sentou e olhou pela janela. Uma lárima escorreu por seu rosto.

A viagem foi silenciosa. Amy chorava em seu canto, Dan dormia e Nellie ouvia o I-pod.

Não foi uma viagem tão longa para Dan e Nellie, mas para Amy o tempo parecia não passar. Não era fácil deixar tudo aquilo para trás, mesmo tendo durado só um dia.

Mas ela teria que superar. Passar cada segundo de seu tempo tentando esquecer o quão maravilhoso era expressar seus sentimentos sem temer o que iriam pensar. Mas era tarde para isso. Isabel conseguirá. Destruirá uma coisa importante para Amy sem sequer se esforçar. Destruiu uma coisa que Amy considerava pura e maravilhosa. O amor. Não era a primeira vez que Isabel tirava uma coisa que ela amava. Por que Isabel gostava de ver Amy sofrer? O que ela ganhava com isso? Amy não tinha respostas, apenas angustia e dor, uma dor que ela havia sofrido a 7 anos atrás uma dor que ela não queria ter que enfrentar novamente, mas ali estava ela intensa e devastadora.

Isabel ainda pagaria por isso. Amy queria vigança por tudo de ruim que a cobra venenosa já tinha feito ela passar. Ela queria rir de Isabel, rir amargamente, sentir como é estar do outro lado da cerca. Fazer Isabel sofrer assim como ela estava sofrendo. Não, aquilo não seria uma tarefa fácil, mas Amy sentia que aquilo iria acontecer. Mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Amy não era uma pessoa vingativa ou inescrupulosa. Mas com Isabel a história era diferente. Era bem mais pessoal. Ela não sabia explicar aquele ódio, mas era profundo e forte, tão quanto a sua dor.

Isabel pagaria. Pagaria vendo a felicidade de Amy.

**Então gente? O que acharam? Mandem reviews! =D**


	18. Emails

**Oi, people! A história já está chegando ao fim! Espero que gostem desse capitulo! Boa leitura!**

Nellie já tinha falado com algumas de suas amigas que viviam no Canadá. Elas passaram todas as informações que eles mais precisavam. Uma casa perto de tudo, cada lugar importante e como as coisas funcionavam por lá. Eles alugaram uma apartamento com 3 quartos, 2 banheiros, 1 cozinha, 1 sala de estar e uma varanda enorme para um apê. Era um lugar confortável e já estava mobilhado. Pela varanda se via um grande parque.

- Vamos lá galera. Cada um escolha seu quarto e se arrumem. Tomem banho, guardem as coisas direito e eu vou pedir uma pizza.

- Claro. - Amy disse se dirigindo para o corredor dos quartos. Ela escolheu o quarto vermelho. A cama ficava no centro, de um lado o guarda-roupa do outro uma escrivaninha e um puff branco. Um espelho de corpo inteiro enchia a porta. Ela se olhou por alguns minutos. Estava pálida, bem mais do que o normal, seus olhos estavam caídos e inchados. Ela instalou as coisas dentro do guarda-roupa. Depois foi para a escrivaninha e colocou seu laptop em cima e ao lado o cardeno.

Quando tudo estava em seu lugar ela escolheu uma toalha e foi para o banheiro. No caminho eles tinham parado em algumas lojas e comprado as coisas mais necessárias como shampoo, sabonete, pasta de dente, e coisas de cozinha.

Dan já tinha ocupado um dos banheiros. Amy seguiu para o outro. Cada parte de seu corpo doía. Um banho quente era tudo que ela precisava naquele momento. Entrou no chuveiro e sentiu a água bater em suas costas e encharcar seus cabelos. Saiu do chuveiro em 10 minutos. Colocou uma roupa bem confortável, um moletom e uma camiseta, para poder comer.

Nellie tinha pedido pizza de calabresa para eles. Amy comeu rapidamente e pediu licença. Em seu quarto ela abriu o laptop e foi checar seu e-mail não o olhava a muito tempo. Não que ela pudesse responder os e-mails tinha medo de se expor fazer alguma besteira e ativar o modo Kill da Isabel.

Havia 4 mensagens não lidas. A primeira é do Hamilton. Amy abriu:

_Oi, Amy._  
><em>Como estão aí? Quanto tempo a gente não se vê né prima! Tô na Austrália com o pessoal da minha escola, eu sei o que tá pensando: Que tipo de escola leva os alunos para a Austrália? A minha! Tudo bem que já estivemos aqui antes, mas dessa vez eu posso curtir! Quero noticias! Manda um alô pro amiguinho ninja e pra sua au-pair!<br>__Hammer_

Ela queria responder só que não podia. Partiu para o outro e-mail. Era de um amiga.

_Oi Amy._  
><em>Estou te mandando esse e-mail para saber das novidades! Faz tipo uns 2 anos que a gente não se ve e seus e-mails tem sido muito curtos! Me conta tudo! Como vai aquele carinha, o Ian? Ainda tá in love com ele? #Curiosa<em>  
><em>Beijos, Barb.<em>

Ela tinha se esquecido que tinha contado a Barb sobre Ian. Um impulso do qual ela se arrependeu 2 segundos depois de clicar em Enviar.

Partiu para o outro e-mail. Era de 3 horas atrás, Jady o mandara.

_Amy,_  
><em>Me explica o que aconteceu? Aquela baixinha passou aqui perguntando de você! Ela disse que você tinha ido ao hospital entregar uma carta e depois sumiu! Sério que que aquela <strong>mulher <strong>fez? Eu sei que foi ela, não adianta negar! Juro que se um dia eu ver ela atravessando a rua peço pra minha mãe passar em cima! Quero saber TUDO e TODOS os detalhes!_  
><em>Jady<em>

Essa não! O que Natalie tinha feito lá? A mando de quem? Falar sobre o que? _"Ah Ian por favor não esteja metido nisso!"_

O outro e-mail também era de Jady e era de uma hora atrás.

_Amy, _  
><em>Esqueci de te avisar. O Ian vai receber alta amanhã, achei que iria querer saber. EU AINDA ESTOU ESPERANDO PARA SABER O QUE AQUELA BITCH DISSE PARA VOCÊ AMY CAHILL!<em>  
><em>Com amor, Jady.<em>

Amy não podia responder! Que angústia apena ler aquelas palavras! Ela queria responder, queria dizer o que Isabel tinha feito, mas se fizesse isso... Ela não queria pensar no que podia acontecer!

Ela desligou o laptop e foi tentar dormir. _"Quem sabe uma boa noite de sono não acalma minha tensão."_

**Então anjos? O que acharam?**

**Gostaram? Reviews**  
><strong>Odiaram? Reviews<strong>  
><strong>Não leram? Reviews<strong>  
><strong>Que que é isso? Reviews<strong>  
><strong>xD<strong>


	19. Irmão e irmã

**Gente a história Momentos está acabando! Sim você leu direito! Mas eu vou continuar! De um jeito um tanto... diferente! Enfim é só esperar! Boa leitura!**

Havia passado uma semana quando Amy recebeu outro e-mail de Jady. Dizia:

_Amy,_  
><em>Ian passou aqui e perguntou para onde você foi! Óbvio que eu não sei POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO RESPONDE MEUS E-MAILS! Mas ele parecia desesperado! Amy pelo amor de Deus me DIZ O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO! EU ESTOU COMEÇANDO A ENLOUQUECER DE CURIOSIDADE! O QUE AQUELA BRUXA FEZ? EU SEI QUE ELA FEZ ALGUMA COISA SENÃO VOCÊ RESPONDERIA MEUS E-MAILS!<em>  
><em>PS.: IAN NÃO ESTÁ MAIS AQUI (NA INGLATERRA) DISSE QUE IA TE PROCURAR E PEDIU PARA EU TENTAR FAZER CONTATO COM VOCÊ! <em>  
><em>AMY ESTOU PIRANDO! ME MANDE UMA LUZ! VOU PARAR DE GRITAR.<em>  
><em>Com paz e amor, Jady<em>

-Ah não, não, não e não! Ian não fez isso! Não eu disse para ele não me procurar! Não, não, não!

Agora Amy estava desesperada!

- Ah Deus que ele não faça nenhuma besteira!

- Amy, que foi?- Dan quis saber.

- Ah Dan! Ian saiu da Inglaterra! Está me procurando! E agora? O que eu faço? Acho que vou desmaiar!

- Calma, respira! Não precisa se preocupar! Por que raios Ian viria te procurar aqui? Não vai acontecer nada!

- É, não... faz mesmo... sentido.

- Você não está bem!

- Ah jura? Me conte uma novidade!

- Relaxa Amy! Não desconte sua raiva num ninja quando ele está desarmado!

- Dan por favor não comece!

- Não comece com o que?

- _"Ah olha para mim eu sou um ninja"_

- Ei! Eu naõ falo assim!

- Eu preciso de água.

- Você precisa de sorvete!

- QUÊ?

- Tipo, eu não me importo de comprar sorvete para fing... quer dizer para amenizar sua dor.

- SUMA!

- Sim senhora!

Amy levou a mão a testa. Ela precisava relaxar! Dan tinha razão. Ian não iria procurá-la ali.

**Esse capitulo ficou meio curto. Eu queria focar um pouquinho numa conversa tipica de irmãos. O próximo também vai ser bem curto! Enfim com esse capitulo faltam exatamente 6 capitulos! Que eu já escrevi! Até... quinta eu acabo essa parte da História! A próxima vai ser... Ah eu já passei informação demais!**  
><strong>Beijos pessoas lindas! Não esqueçam dos reviews para eu ficar feliz nesse feriadinho prolongado! <strong>


	20. Entrando em Parafuso

**Queridos Cahill queria primeiramente agradecer os reviews! Vocês não sabem como eu fico feliz com eles! Boa leitura!**

_5 dias depois._

Amy checava seu e-mail todo dia. E todo dia havia um e-mail de Jady. Mas hoje, além do e-mail de Jady, havia um e-mail de Hamilton.

_Amy,_  
><em>A viagem foi demais. Agora estou de volta (na verdade voltei à uns 3 dias) só deu para escrever agora. Parece que você está a um tempo sem ver o e-mail. Enfim, quase esqueço de dizer! Ian Kabra passou na minha casa e perguntou se eu sabia onde você estava. Claro que eu não falei. 1º Não sei onde você está 2º Ele é do mal mesmo que eu soubesse não diria! Enfim eu fiquei com cara tipo que que esse cara quer com ela? Ai ele foi embora! Estranho, né! Me mande novidades!<em>  
><em>Hammer.<em>

Amy queria bater a cabeça na parede. Ian foi procurá-la com Hamilton? É oficial, ele está desesperado!

Amy partiu para o e-mail de Jady. Como todos os ultimos ele dizia:

_AMY CADE VOCÊ? RESPONDE PELO AMOR DE DEUS! AGORA ATÉ EU ESTOU DESESPERADA! VOCÊ NÃO COSTUMA FICAR TANTO TEMPO SEM VER O E-MAIL! O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ? POR FAVOR SENHOR QUE ESSE ELA RESPONDA!_  
><em>Jady <em>

_- _Ai, meu senhor, me ajude.

Amy não aguentava mais ver o desespero de Jady. Mas o que ela podia fazer? Só lê-los e esperar que um dia ela ficasse menos desesperada.

Onde Ian estaria agora? Na casa se outro parente? Num avião? Com um arrepio repentino Amy se lembrou de que Hamilton morava nos Estados Unidos. _"Não venha pro Canadá, não venha pro Canadá"_

Toda noite Amy orava para que Ian estivesse bem e bem longe dela. Se ele a achasse... _"Não, Amy. Não pense nisso! Vai ficar tudo bem!"_

**Gente esse capitulo ficou bem curtinho, mas o proximo vai dar uma boa compensada! Inclusive é um dos meus capitulos favoritos! Não esqueçam dos reviews! =)**


	21. Conversa Confusa

**Gente eu resolvi postar o capitulo 21 hoje também! Eu amei escrevê-lo e acho que é um dos melhores! Para vocês não ficarem confusos: A voz em itálico é a Amy, a voz em negrito é o cérebro da Amy e a voz sublinhada é o coração da Amy.**

Toda semana um e-mail, de alguem sem ser a Jady, chegava para Amy. Tio Alistair, Theo, Kurt, os Starling, Jonah e até um de Nataliya. _"Eu nem dei meu e-mail para ela!" _Mas todos diziam a mesma coisa:_ Ian Kabra esteve aqui e perguntou por você._

Amy estava em pânico! Onde mais Ian a procuraria? Como ele sabia que ela conhecia Nataliya? E Kurt? E Theo?

Naquele momento ela lutava com seu cérebro:

**Amy se acalme.**

_Como me acalmar? Isso está piorando._

**Você sabe como! E não não está piorando! Está melhorando!**

_Como assim melhorando?_

**Ian esta ficando sem opções para te procurar!**

_E..._

**E que ele não vai aguentar muito mais tempo!**

_Até parece que você não conhece o Ian! Ah Meu Deus!_

**Pare de chorar!**

_Não estou chorando! Estou quase!_

**Então se acalme! Está muito nervosa!**

_Não dá!_

**Dá sim!**

_Não, não dá!_

**PARE DE DISCUTIR COMIGO AMY!**

_NÃO ESTOU DISCUTINDO! É UMA CONVERSA CIVILIZADA ENTRE UMA PESSOA E SEU CEREBRO!_

**EM QUE TERRA CONVERSAR COM O CÉREBRO É ALGO CIVILIZADO?**

_PARE DE GRITAR COMIGO! ESTOU FICANDO COM DOR DE CABEÇA!_

**AAAAA IMAGINE EU ENTÃO!**

_Deus estou mesmo mal! Estou brigando com meu cérebro! _

**Você devia me ouvir.**

De repente outra voz se juntou a 'conversa'.

Amy, escute. Ian está fazendo isso por que te ama e você sabe disso! E eu sei que se a situação fosse inversa você faria o mesmo!

_É mesmo..._

**Ah, claro! _Ele_ você escuta!**

_Você está me enchendo!_

**Tá! Então escute seu coração! Deixe que Ian prove seu amor do jeito que ele quiser, por que você faria o mesmo! PARE DE CHORAR QUE NEM BEBÊ!**

_Odeio quando você tem razão! E EU NÃO ESTOU CHORANDO!_

PAREM COM ISSO!

_**Desculpe!**_

...

**Então gente? O que acharam? Eu não sei vocês mas as vezes eu também tenho uns probleminhas com esses dois! xD**


	22. Capítulo Extra

**Gente como vocês já devem ter lido, eu já acabei de escrever a história, mas eu ainda vou continuar postando um ou dois capitulos por dia. Traduzindo: vou enrolar um pouco! Esse capitulo eu tive a inspiração enquanto eu lia a fic da Ange. Ficou meio diferente do estilo da história. Eu achei uma ideia legal então resolvi adicionar, tipo não resisti, tive que saber como era matar o Ian e a Amy xD  
><strong>**#Créditos: Ange - Viagem ao passado. (Se você ainda não leu, eu recomendo) **

Todos os e-mails que ela lia diziam que Ian estava procurando por ela. Agora Amy tinha um pesadelo quase toda noite. O pior de todos era o que Isabel dizia que tinha avisado para que ela ficasse longe de Ian senão ele pagaria. Agora toda manhã ela acordava com o rosto molhado.

Seu ultimo pesadelo tinha sido angustiante. Ela virá Isabel matando Ian e em seguida ela. Ela acordou aos berros.

_"- Amy? _

_- Ian?_

_- Finalmente! Te encontrei!_

_- Não. Ian não é seguro! Vá embora! Ela não pode te ver comigo!_

_- Ela quem?_

_- Eu!_

_- Não, não é o que está pensando!_

_- Estou pensando que você não cumpriu nosso trato mocinha! Eu te avisei!_

_- Por favor, não faça nada a ele! Não o machuque! - Amy implorava aos berros._

_- Devia ter me ouvido pirralha! Não me agrada ter que fazer isso mas você não me dá escolhas!_

_- NÃO! - Isabel pegou uma arma de dardos e apontou-a para Ian._

_- NÃO ISABEL, NÃO FAÇA ISSO!_

_Era tarde demais. O dardo foi em direção a Ian e atingiu em cheio seu pescoço. Em poucos sgundos. Ian caiu no chão. Se contorcia. Palavras emboladas saiam de sua boca._

_- Não... A... te... nunc... - Seus olhos permaneceram abertos, mas a vida os abandonará. Olhos vazios olhando para o infinito._

_- NÃO! COMO PODE? E-ER-ERA S-SEU FILHO! - Amy chorava descontroladamente._

_- Eu lhe avisei. Mas se deseja tanto estar junto a ele, agora é sua vez de partir."_

A ultima coisa que Amy se lembrava era de Isabel apontar a arma para ela e de um dardo vindo em sua direção. Tudo ficou escuro e Amy acordou berrando.

- Amy o que houve? - Nellie entrou no quarto com o olhar preocupado.

- T-t-tive um pe-pesadelo. - Amy estava chorando. Tinha sido tudo tão real, tão nitido.

- Acalme-se criança. Foi só um pesadelo, nada mais.

- F-foi mu-muito real.

- É assim mesmo, relaxe. Já passou, chuchuzinho. - Amy odiava quando Nellie fazia isso. Parecia que Amy era uma menininha de 4 anos. - Vá tomar um banho, esfriar a cabeça. Está precisando.

- Tá bom...

**Então? Gostaram? Odiaram? Ficou clichê? Ficou bizarro? Está estranho? Deixem seus reviews e sejam felizes! =)**


	23. O Plano de Jady e Alistair

**Nesse capítulo um persinagem 'novo' entra. Boa leitura!**

Já havia se passado um ano. Ian não conseguirá. Não a achará. E agora tudo que ele queria era ficar deitado e sozinho em seu quarto.

Ian nunca fora sentimental. Mas ele tinha que admitir que uma hora ele não aguentou e chorou. Chorou por ela. Ele a tinha perdido para sempre. Não conseguia aceitar isso. Mas teria. Não sabia como mas precisava dar a volta por cima.

-x-

Alistair estava na Inglaterra única e exclusivamente por um propósito. Denunciar uma assassina. Já tinha ficado calado muito tempo. Entrou na delegacia. O balcão de denuncias estava tomado. Havia uma garota sentada nos bancos. Alistair se sentou ao lado dela.

- Olá.

- Oi.

- Você não é muito nova para estar numa delegacia?

- Sou sim. Mas só vim fazer uma denuncia.

- Ah, eu também. Qual seu nome?

- Jady. E o seu?

- Alistair. O que você veio denunciar?

- Anh... - _"Ah e daí se eu falar? É só um velhinho tentando ser gentil!"_ - Desaparecimento. E você?

- Assassinato. - Jady arregalou os olhos.

- Por aqui?

- É. Mas foi a muito tempo. - Alistair sussurrou - Mas Isabel é imprevisivel...

- Isabel? Isabel Kabra?

- Ela mesma. Você conhece?

- Eu vim denunciar ela por ter sumido com minha amiga! Tenho certeza que foi ela! - Jady estava nervosa com a palavra "Assassinato". Não resistiu: - Peguntinha: Quem ela matou?

Alistair não via importância em dizer algo a garota.

- Você não irá conhecer. Hope Cahill e Arthut Trent.

- Cahill?

- É, Cahill.

- Não brinca.

- Desculpe?

- A garota que sumiu se chama Amy Cahill!

Alistair e Jady trocaram olhares. Ambos estavam ali para denunciar Isabel pelos Cahill. _Hum..._

**Então? O que acharam? Gostaram? Odiaram? Nem leram? REVIEWS! xD**


	24. Presa e Procurada

**Faltam só 2 capítulos para o fim! Espero que gostem! Eu vou postar uma história nova depois que acabar essa que eu amei escrever *-* Boa leitura!**

Jady e Alistair bolaram uma tática. Eles juntaram as acusações formando uma grande e louca história que, no minimo, daria a Isabel uma grande dor de cabeça. Alistair tinha contado a Jady como Isabel matará os pais de Amy e Jady lhe explicou o que sabia da história do desaparecimento de Amy.

Eles formavam uma boa dupla em quesito de loucura. O plano para incriminar Isabel estava no papo.

Ficou assim: Alistair começaria falando já que sua acusação era a mais... cruel, aí Jady entraria gritando sua versão da história. Alistair confirmaria que Isabel tinha ido a casa da garota e que no mesmo dia Amy Cahill tinha sumido. Alistair diria também que Isabel matara Irina Spasky. Tudo estava planejado.

-x-

Eram 7 da manhã quando alguém esmurrou a porta da mansão Kabra. Vikram atendeu.

- Pois não?

- Viemos buscar Isabel Kabra.

- Isabel Kabra?

- Exato senhor.

Isabel entrou na sala.

- O que aconteceu Vikram?

- Ela é Isabel? - O policial quis saber.

- Sim é ela.

- Por que? - Isabel estava confusa.

- A senhora está presa. Por favor queira nos acompanhar.

- Não mesmo!

Foi uma luta algemar Isabel. Ela lutava com todas as forças. Mas no fim foi domada por 4 policiais fortões.

- A senhora está presa por assassinato e possível sequestro.

- Possível sequestro?

- Sim. Uma mocinha sumiu e provas garantem que a senhora está envolvida! Você ficará presa por 39 anos. E não há fiança para pagar esses crimes.

- Como assim _não há fiança_?

- Pare de discutir. Passar bem senhor. - E arrastaram Isabel, que berrava, gritava e se descabelava, para fora.

Vikram estava um tanto perdido. No entanto ele sabia que os dois crimes tinham sido cometidos por Isabel. Ela havia lhe contado:

_- Mandei aquela pirralha embora! Nada mais em meu caminho! - Gargalhava ela para Vikram._

_-x-_

Vikram e Thaís conversavam. Isabel já havia sido presa há 1 ano. Ian estava completamente acabado. Não via Amy a dois anos. Vikram tinha contado toda a história a Thaís. Ela ouvia boquiaberta.

- Não acredito que ela fez isso!

- Pois é. Na hora eu também não acreditei, mas aprendemos que podemos esperar qualquer coisa de Isabel.

- Temos que ajudá-lo Vikram. Ele parece tão deprimido.

- Mas ele já a procurou. Se ele não a achou que chance nós temos?

- Isso você pode deixar comigo. Tenho meus planos.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Trarei a garota de volta em no máximo 1 semana. Te ligo avisando. Deseje-me sorte. - Disse Thaís e se dirigiu a porta.

**Ai, ai será que Thaís vai conseguir? Quem sabe? Esperamos que tudo dê certo! Deixem reviews ^^**


	25. Rumo à felicidade

**Oi Cahills lindos que lêem minha história! Ta chegando o final! ESSE É, ENFIM, O PENULTIMO CAPITULO! Boa leitura!**

Thaís já tinha tudo que precisava. Ela era uma pessoa com muitos contantos. Contatos excelentes! Ela já sabia o e-mail de Amy, o endereço de Amy, o telefone de Amy e agora estava num avião rumo ao Canadá.

Foi uma viagem tranquila. Chegando lá a primeira coisa que fez foi pegar um táxi.

- Rua Albert Yvan por favor.

Em 20 minutos ela tinha chegado. Número 13, prédio 6.

Chamou pelo porteiro.

- Quero subir ao apartamento 13.

- Um momento. - Ele pegou o interfone. Um tempinho depois: - Senhorita Cahill, tem uma moça aqui que quer subir.

- _Pode deixar._ - Amy achava que era a empregada que Nellie tinha contratado.

- Pode subir. - lhe disse o porteiro.

- Obrigada.

Thaís subiu. Bateu na porta. Amy atendeu.

- Oi moç... Eu conheço você.

- Sim, sou Thaís, tia de Ian. Nos conhecemos a 2 anos no hospital.

- Ah sim... - Amy estrou em pânico. O que estaria acontecendo?

- Vim buscá-la.

- M-m-me bu-bus-buscar?

- Exato. Não precisa ter medo eu sei o que Isabel fez, mas isso agora é nulo.

- Nulo? Como assim nulo?

- Isabel está presa e provavelmente será para o resto de sua vida.

Será? "Por que não?"Amy pensou. Ela queria pular de alegria, berrar de felicidade! Finalmente a tão esperadada vigança tinha chegado! Mas será que Thaís estava falando a verdade?

- Por que eu devo acreditar em você?

- Por que eu vejo como Ian esta sentindo sua falta. Eu vejo o sofrimento dele e você é o único remédio. Tem que acreditar em mim por ele. Ele precisa de você.

As palavras de Thais foram convicentes. Os olhos dela não mentiam. Amy não sabia como ela sabia disso.

- Então... você veio me levar para a Inglaterra...

- Se você quiser , é claro.

- Mas é claro que eu quero!

- Então arrume algumas coisas e vamos.

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Algumas trocas de roupas por exemplo, coisas mais diárias.

- Ok.

Thaís pegou o celular e discou o número de Vikram.

- Alô?

- Vikram está tudo certo. Chegarei aí amanhã e com a garota.

- Graças aos céus.

- Até logo.

Amy ia levar uma pequena mochila. Nem Dan e nem Nellie estavam em casa por isso ela deixou um bilhete:

_Dan e Nellie,_  
><em>Estou indo para a Inglaterra. Isabel está presa! Volto em no máximo 1 semana.<em>  
><em>Beijos, Amy.<em>

- Vamos?

- Claro. - Um sorriso enchia o rosto de Amy.

Amy finalmente podia responder os e-mails! Será que eles ainda responderiam de volta?

Ela decidiu responder os de Jady no avião. Respondeu com um só:

_Jady,_  
><em>Finalmente eu posso te reponder! Sim tem a ver com a Isabel e sim ela é uma bitch! Mas agora tudo mudou. Ela está presa e eu vou passar pela Inglaterra de novo! Não sei se você irá me responder, mas não aguentei para mandar esse e-mail! Estou tão feliz!<em>  
><em>Beijos e abraços, Amy.<em>

Jady respondeu aquele e-mail! 2 horas depois:

_AMY, AMY, AMY!  
>FINALMENTE! Eu sei que Isabel está presa! Eu e seu tio Alistair denunciamos ela! Bolamos um mega plano louco! Ele é meio piradão, esse seu tio! PARECE EU! Não é o máximo? HAHAHA Aquela infeliz se deu mal! Ninguém mexe comigo e sai livre! Tudo bem que eu nem conheço ela mas conta, tipo ela fez você e o Ian sofrerem! Agora ela se ferrou! Eu arraso! Aprenda com isso! xD<br>EEEEEEEEEEE você está vindo para cá! Caraca que feliz! Não precisa vir aqui, serião! Sei que está voltando pelo Ian! Vocês tem muito mais para conversar! Depois que você matar a saudade desses dois anos passe aqui! Corra para ele garota! Sorte para vocês!  
><em>_Jady._

Amy sorriu. Tudo estava dando certo!_ Epa, peraí! A Jady que causou a prisão de Isabel? Cara ela não brinca em serviço! Pena ela não ter passado por cima dela com o carro como tinha me dito!" _Amy riu. Ela estava indo ser feliz e ver Isabel apodrecer na cadeia! O que podia ser melhor?

**Então queridos? O que acharam desse capitulo? Eu amei! xD Vocês querem o último capítulo hoje? Deixem reviews! =)**


	26. Reecontro

**EEEE! Capitulo final! Mesmo assim não se esqueçam dos reviews! Mas não se preocupem, já tenho uns planos para próximas histórias, e algumas já estão no começo! Beijos meu pessoal!**

- Ian, saia dai, eu e sua tia temos umas surpresa para você. - Vikram gritou.

- O quê? - Ian estava cabisbaixo a muito tempo. Ele não tirava aquele anel com a letra A do dedo a 2 anos.

- Só venha, eu sei que você vai gostar.

Ian suspirou. Só uma coisa o faria feliz. E essa coisa nunca seria realizada.

- Ok. - Ian andou do lado do pai. Quando chegaram na porta da sala Vikram pediu.

- Feche os olhos. - Ian obedeceu. Naõ tinha por que mante-los abertos. Ian estava arrasado.

Vikram abriu a porta da sala. Thaís e Amy se aproximaram de Ian. Thaís a arrumou para ficar perfeitamente na frente de Ian sem que ele notasse alguém ali antes de abrir os olhos. Amy estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ian estava diferente. Sua pele estava pálida. Havia olheras bem roxas abaixo dos olhos fechados. O cabelo bem bagunçado. Sua postura meio desleixada. _"Mas continua lindo. Perfeito. Meu Ian"_ Pensou Amy.

Vikram olhou para Amy. "Está pronta?" dizia o olhar. Amy entendeu e assentiu. Tentou se acalmar. Não funcionou.

- Pronto filho?

- Claro. - A voz também parecia diferente. Mais fraca.

- Pode abrir. - Ian abriu os olhos. Seu queixo foi ao chão.

- Amy? Amy Cahill?

- Sim, em carne e osso! - Amy não conseguia conter o sorriso e em poucos segundos Ian também não resistiu. Seu sorriso era enorme.

- Como?

- Seu pai e sua tia me procuraram.

- E te acharam? Sério? Nem eu te achei!

- Pois é! Sua tia arrasa!

- Com certeza! - Thaís ficou ruborizada.

- Eu tento. - Thaís disse se dirigindo a porta.

Amy ainda sorria. Ian também.

- Vamos deixar vocês conversarem. Tem muito para falar. - Vikram disse. Ele e Thaís sairam da sala.

Ian andou até Amy. Acariciou seu rosto. Ele sentia falta disso. Tocá-la. Senti-la. Como estava bonita. Colocou uma mecha ruiva de seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Senti sua falta. - Amy susurrou quebrando o silêncio.

- Também senti a sua. Mas ainda não sei por que você foi embora.

- Eu vou te explicar. Mas eu prometo que nunca mais farei isso. Foi muito dificil para mim.

Ian pegou na mão de Amy.

- Venha vamos conversar. - Ele já parecia bem melhor. Ele estava feliz.

- Claro. - Sentaram no sofá e Amy contou o que Isabel tinha feito no dia que ele fora atropelado.

- Não acredito!

- Pois é. Na hora eu fiquei sem ação, mas o que eu podia fazer? Tive que obedecer. Não podia deixar ela te machucar.

- Amy... Eu... Você... Ela...- Ian estava pasmo. Não sabia o que fazer. Amy colocou o dedo de leve em seus lábios e continuou.

- Mas seu pai sabia. Antes dela ser presa ela disse a ele o que tinha feito. Quando a levaram ele sabia que não haveria problemas se eu voltasse. Ele só esperou a poeira baixar. Ter certeza que Isabel não conseguiria fugir. Então sua tia foi atrás de mim, me disse que Isabel tinha sido presa e que não tinha problemas eu voltar. Não pensei muito no assunto. Só avisei Nellie e Dan que estava vindo e peguei o primeiro avião com sua tia.

- Tenho que agradecê-los. Foi o melhor presente que já ganhei. - Ian ainda não acreditava que ela estava ali. Parecia mais um de seus sonhos. Mas dessa vez Ian conseguia senti-la, toca-la. Ainda estavam com as mãos entrelaçadas. Ian levou a outra mão ao rosto de Amy.

Ela adorava aquele toque. O toque que sentiu falta durante dois anos. Ela se aproximou dele. Lhe deu um beijo e descançou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ian passou o braço em torno de Amy e a trouxe mais para perto. Nenhum dos dois queria que aquele momento acabasse.

- É bom te ter de novo.- Disseram os dois juntos, num sussurro.

_**FIM**_


	27. Final Feliz

**Gente eu sei que eu disse que era o fim, mas a Jady me imploro pra continuar então eu trouxe mais um capitulo! Boa leitura!**

No dia seguinte Ian já sabia de tudo, inclusive que sua mãe tinha sido presa por que Jady e Alistair tinham denunciado-a.

- Tá brincando comigo? - disse Ian surpreso.

- É sério! Na hora eu fiquei bem chocada também! Mas eles arrasam!

- Com certeza! Temos que agradecer. Praticamente foram os dois que liberaram o nosso caminho!

- Ah, sim, mas eu não sei se Alistair ainda está aqui! Mas a Jady vai amar!

- Bom, então vamos agradecê-la!

- Claro. - Afinal Jady tinha pedido em seu e-mail para que Amy passasse em sua casa. Por que não agora?

Eles foram em direção a casa de Jady. Era uma cena bonita. Um garoto moreno e uma garota ruiva de mãos dadas, com sorrisos bobos e apaixonados estampados no rosto, andando entre as ruas de Londres. Chegaram lá e bateram na porta.

Jady atendeu.

- Surpresa. - disse Amy com um sorriso maior ainda.

- Amy!- gritou Jady correndo para dar um abraço na amiga. - Ian! - ela também deu um abraço nele. - Ah vocês estão juntos de novo! Que feliz! Entrem!

Amy e Ian riram. Ela estava quase tão feliz quanto os dois próprios!

Eles entraram. Amy e Ian se sentaram no sofá enquanto Jady se ocupava da poltrona.

- Ah que lindo! Um casal feliz! Acho que vou chorar!

Amy riu.

- Jady viemos te agradecer.

- Me agradecer?

- Claro. Tecnicamente foram você e o Alistair que nos uniram. Se vocês não tivesses denunciado a Isabel não estariamos juntos. - disse Ian.

- Ah, que isso, não precisa agradecer! Sou mesmo um cupido perfeito!- disse Jady fingindo atirar uma flecha no peito de Ian.

Os três riram. Que incrível era tudo aquilo. Amy finalmente estava feliz. Sua vingança se concretizara afinal e ela nem fizera nada! Ela feliz, contente, alegre, saltitante e Isabel numa prisão de segurança máxima, trancada por 7 chaves em um cubículo minusculo!

- Isso sim é um momento perfeito. - suspirou Amy.

- Com toda certeza. - disse Ian lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. Jady sorriu.

- É bom ver vocês juntos. Vocês são tão fofos! Dois bobinhos apaixonados!

- Concordo! - disse Ian

Amy riu.

- É pode se dizer que eu sou uma bobinha apaixonada! E esse romance nem começou da melhor forma!

- Sério? Como assim? - Jady não sabia dos "acontecimentos", tipo na Coréia.

- Bom, é que, digamos assim, começamos com o pé esquerdo. Nos odiávamos, ai nos gostamos, eu pelo menos, ai voltamos a nos odiar, eu pelo menos, e agora estamos aqui.

- É verdade. Primeiro nos odiávamos demais! Depois eu fiz ela se apaixonar e me apaixonei e nunca mais voltei a odiá-la. - disse ele pegando na mão de Amy e dando um leve aperto.

- Jura?

- Ai gente que romantico! E eu aqui segurando vela!- Jady estava quase chorando.

- Pois é. Nossa história é bem longa! - disse Ian, com um sorriso satisfeito.

- E tem um final feliz!

**FIM! (Esse é o fim de verdade xD)**


End file.
